Sounds of Silence
by Omnisentinel
Summary: Tired of constant losses all of Kim Possibles major villains receive help from an unknown. Something dark is going to be unleashed on K.P. and the people she knows. It will take all of KP's strength to win this fight-Warning: Gore/blood/Shego-KP Pairing
1. Chapter 1

Sounds of Silence

By Omnsentinel

Chapter 1

Gathering

On a rainy night, somewhere in Middletown, a group of shadowy characters descended upon a dark industrial factory. Their entourage of armed minions followed close behind. The nameless minions scanned every shadow. Every corner and watching for any movement.

"Is this the place?" asked a well dressed, older, man with a Spanish accent.

"It looks like the right place. What are we supposed to do now? I'm getting drenched." replied a blue skinned male in a high buttoned coat.

"We wait." muttered a man with a British accent.

Not a second passed, when a tall black silhouette moved towards the group. The countless guards shadowing the main group advanced forward, each raising strange and fascinating weapons that either glowing bright colors or made the most fantastic sounds of electricity and plasma snapping at the air.

"Welcome gentleman and ladies. Please if you would be as so kind as to follow me, the master has been eager to meet you all." whispered the faceless being.

"Where did you find this person?" asked the blue-skinned male.

"I didn't, he found me." replied the older Spanish gentleman, who was being closely shadowed by a younger male.

The group suddenly found that they were alone in a large room. The shadowy person that was escorting them was suddenly gone, almost as if the darkness around them devoured any trace that it was ever there.

"Where did he go?" asked the blue-skinned male.

The room was quite large, it wasn't entirely pitch black. A few light bulbs hovered high up, in the raptors, barely flickering. The air in the room smelled stagnant.

"Shego, can you do something about the lack of lighting?" asked the blue-skinned man.

A young girl with dark flowing raven black hair stepped forward. Her hands glowing with a eerie green light. "No problem Doc." She smirked, as she raised her hands up and fired beams of green energy at spots that were almost random, but ultimately hit something that would hold a steady burn.

The room lit up with the gentle green glow of her energy. The group of villains and their guards froze with a quiet fear. The room was comprised of blackened metal that was at one time highly polished. If not for the dark crimson red rust eating away at it, they would have never known that they were machines and pipes. But that isn't what froze them in fear.

There were more then just machines in that room decaying with time. It was the unknown faces and unrecognizable limbs of what were once humans. Their faces expressing a pain that could never be described. Their limbs reaching out for salvation.

"I think we should get out of here." whispered Shego.

"I think you're right." Dr. Drakken also whispered, when the room shook, almost as if displeased. The green energy lighting the room quickly died. Leaving only the dim light from the flickering light bulbs.

"I'm glad that you all made it here tonight."

Everyone in the room looked around, almost in a panic, but no one could locate their "host".

"You all have a common enemy, a young girl. I believe that you all want her out of the picture. You have all failed to accomplish your ambitions and dreams. She is a constant nuisance, am I correct?" asked the disembodied voice.

"Yes, that is correct." replied that Spanish gentleman who was Senor Senior Sr..

"I've had enough of this nonsense. Come out where we can see you!" shouted Shego. Within seconds an angry growl echoed through the room.

A black entity appeared in between a rusted machine and one of the nameless bodies that seems fused to the walls and darkness. If not for a pair of dark red eyes they would have never known it was there. Its faint appearance sent chills down the backs of every person in the room.

"What are you?" asked Professor Dementor, who was almost dead quiet all this time. "And I think we want some form of proof that you can spar with Kim Possible. I want you to fight my men."

It wasn't seen, but everyone almost felt as if the being smiled sinisterly to that request. "Very well." It replied. "I hope none of you are afraid of the empty darkness."

Within seconds the little light they had flickering about died. "Men, activate your Night-Vision goggles. "Yes sir!" replied all of the guards.

For a few seconds the only thing that they could hear was the near quiet hum of the goggles. And then, almost if out of a horrible nightmare, the screams began. The main villains stumbled around, uncertain of what was going on, things were happening very fast. Shego clenched her fist, almost instantly making the green glow around her hands brighter, but it was all for naught, something mysteriously extinguished the glow, and leaving the group utterly blind.

"Aaaaaaaah!" cried out one of the nameless henchmen. Only the henchmen could actually see what was happening, their leaders were left blind, only to imagine the horror that was happening around them.

"It's got me! Someone help!" cried out another henchmen his voice almost shrieking like a small child. The room echoed with the countless cries of henchmen screaming as they fired their fantastic weapons into the blackness.

No more than one minute had passed and all was quiet. In a trembling voice felt around blindly, until his hands found someone or something. It felt like hair, but it also felt "wet". He reached with one hand into his coat, finding a small light, one that he had forgot about in the fray. With one click it lit up what was in front of him. "Shego?" he asked.

She had her face hidden away by her hair. She brushed her hair away, revealing trace amounts of dirt, gore and blood on her beautiful face.

And then the disembodied voice cackled in the distance. "I hope that your enemy, Kim Possible, can put up a better fight than your men. I look forward to seeing you all after I've made her all but a memory."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Keres

That very same night, nearly all was quiet, except for the tossing and turning of a fiery redheaded girl, Kim Possible. Her soft delicate hands clenched tightly onto the sheets of her bed. Her eyes were closed tightly as she slept into the night. Kim dreamt of things that she had never dreamt of before. There was darkness in her head, casting a veil over everything. She knew she was dreaming, but this was unlike any of her normal dreams.

"I hope you're up for the fight of your life!" whispered a voice in her dreams.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Kim asked.

"You'll know soon enough. All in due time, but for now, let me shed a little light on things." cackled the voice.

Kim gasped and she fell to her knees. She felt the ground beneath her to be wet, but it wasn't a normal wetness, it was a thick wetness. And the foul stench that came from it had her clenching her stomach as she fought back the urge to throw up. Just as her eyes focused in on something in front of her, she felt the warm uneasy breathing of something standing close behind her.

"…. Soon, you'll pray for it all to be a dream, soon you'll wish to…"

"Wake up."

Kim quickly sat up, her body covered in a cold sweat. She looked to her side, finding her mother standing next to her.

"I'm sorry Kimmy. I hope I didn't startle you too much, but I had to wake you, you sounded like you were having a bad dream." Her mother kindly said.

At first Kim wasn't quite sure that she was awake. The room almost felt like it was spinning. She looked at her mom and briefly smiled. "I'm okay. Thanks mom."

"Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

"No, I don't, it's all blurry."

"I'll let you get back to bed" Her mother placed her hand on Kim's shoulder, reassuring her that everything was okay, and then left, closing the door behind her.

Kim sat there in the room. Quietly trying to recall what she dreamt. She lay back down and permitted herself to drift back to sleep.

The very next morning Kim awoke to another beautiful sunny day in Middleton. Kim grabbed her things and headed off to her car. Just as she was about reach for her keys, her communicator beeped.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"The silent alarm at the Omni Corporation was just activated." Wade responded.

"The Omni Corporation, I've never heard of them. Are they new?" Kim asked.

"That's what struck me as odd. I don't have any information on them. Nothing at all, almost as if they just sprung up over night." Wade replied in a concerned voice.

"Okay, it's probably a trap. Could you let Ron know where to meet up with me Wade?"

Wade bit his lip and his face revealed a concerned look, "That's the other thing Kim I can't seem to get a hold of him. He's not responding at all. I can't even locate him."

"He's probably in trouble. Okay, I'm headed over there now. Let me know if he turns up." Kim jumped into her car and turned the ignition on, quickly speeding off and darting through traffic. After a few minutes of driving Kim arrived at a large ominous looking building. The structure was no more than three stories high, but something about it seemed "off".

Kim stared through the large pane windows on the ground floor and darted towards the main door. A pair of dark silhouettes sat motionless at a large desk. She opened the door and stagnant gust of air escaped the cold structure.

"Hi, someone here triggered the silent alar…" Kim's eyes froze. Fixed on the two figures in front of her, both of the guards were dead. Their uniforms spattered with blood and their faces appeared to have been stripped away of its flesh. Their empty eye sockets stared back at her, their open mouths almost cried out with the unimaginable pain that they suffered before they died.

Kim backed away slowly, but the doors that she had entered through were gone. She turned around searching frantically for some means of escape, but it was as if there had never been any doors there, even the glass panes were gone, replaced by cold gray concrete.

"What's going on here?" she thought to herself. Kim reached quickly for her communicator. "Wade…" On the screen of the communicator Wade could be seen screaming, as something unseen pulled him gradually away from his desk.

"Wade!" Kim screamed. "Wade!" she screamed again, but the young boy fought back in vain, kicking a black figure, as it dragged him into the shadows. The communicator suddenly started transmitting sound.

"No… no… NO!" Wade screamed for a few seconds, the sound of him kicking still transmitting, and finally his pleas for mercy silenced. Kim felt uneasy and uncertain of what was going on. Even more, she had no idea what to do. She had never seen anything like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cut off

A few minutes had passed after Kim had watched her long time friend die before her eyes by some unknown villain. She wanted to be undeterred by this, but how could she. She had always fought villains with the slightest of ease, but this was different, it was an extreme that she had never faced.

Kim put away her communicator and began to cautiously walk around the large lobby. Her eyes wanted to avoid the two unfortunate guards, but she found herself walking to them. She carefully leaned close to them, noting that whatever got them, it didn't even give them a chance to react. Their uniforms were soaked in blood, but there were no signs that any weapons were used.

"What could have done this to them?" she thought to herself. She carefully pulled them both away from the desk and started rummaging through the desk, in hopes of finding a key or map or something. And on the top of the desk she noticed the blood drenched security monitor. Its screen was covered with blood and something else, something "chunky".

Her finger pushed quickly on the power button, turning it on. The screen flickered on. It revealed a slideshow of rooms and hallways. All of them were empty and dimly lit, but when she was about to turn away, one of them showed signs of life. She pressed the hold button and watched the room.

Kim's eyes focused on the figure, they were walking backwards shooting green energy blasts from their hands, it was Shego, and she looked like she was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kim's eyes became fixed on a large wave of black creatures slowly crawling towards her and Shego. The walls and ceiling were full of creatures. They were monsters with snapping jaws and razor sharp claws or talons.

"I didn't think you'd show." Shego sarcastically laughed as she fired a few bursts of energy at the little monsters. Their thin, almost skeleton-like, bodies flung backwards upon impact.

"I didn't have much of a choice." Kim pulled Shego by the arm and quickly swung the door. The arms of multiple creatures were caught in between, their little hands slashing violently in hopes of tearing their flesh off. Shego fired a few more bursts of energy, causing the little beasts to pull away; she then concentrated her energy into a thin beam and welded the door shut.

"So what are you and Drakken up to?" Kim asked in a demanding voice. Shego dropped down, with her back to the door, and she took a deep breath.

"Drakken is dead." She replied quietly.

"What?" Kim gasped.

"He's not the only one though. Monkey Fist… Senior Sr… Dr. Dementor. They're all gone. Making a long story short, it all started when Senior Sr. received a proposal to get rid of you…"

Flashback…

"No deal! We want nothing to do with you, not with the methods you employ." shouted . A loud snarl echoed around the group of villains and they all began to look around.

"Do you fools even know what I am? Do you know what I can do?" barked the disembodied voice.

"We're not going to stand here any longer, we're leaving." Senior Sr. grabbed his son by the arm and pulled him, but the young man was very quiet and still. His arm was cold and stiff. Senior Sr. turned to face his son.

"Son?" he muttered as he looked into his sons pale face. "Why are you not moving?" he asked. Senior Sr. Junior fell to the ground. The young man had a large tear in his back. His entire spine had been torn out and no one had noticed.

"I tire of you fucking fools. I think we're done here. I'll snuff you all from this world and that child you idiots can't seem to beat."

"Let's get out of here!" The remaining villains all fanned out and went their separate ways, leaving Senior Sr. behind. The old man dropped to his knees. He carefully rolled his dead son over and shed a tear for him.

"Why did you take my son from me?" he asked. The disembodied voice laughed. "Why don't you show yourself? Face me like a man!" he commanded.

"I will. Only if you're positive that I'm the last thing you want to see." It laughed. Darkness fell upon the surrounding area and an eerie silence fell over. Senior Sr. stood up and reached into his finely woven suit and pulled out a strange device. "You've taken my son from me. No amount of money could replace my son. I'm taking you with me carbon!"

Senior Sr. pressed three buttons on the device and a female voice emanated from it. "Satellite laser uplink complete… Location locked on… Firing upon your command..." Senior Sr. stared at a shapeless black mass and shut his eyes as it engulfed him. His screams filled the air and he pressed a red button on his device a second before he felt his stomach being torn open.

"Satellite laser firing…" Senior Sr. was unable to move as the unknown being tore him apart. He smiled vengefully as the heavens became brighter and brighter by the second. "Die…" he smiled. A quiet light fell over the area and it exploded, destroying everything.

End Flashback.

Shego slowly stood back up and looked up at Kim, "Shortly after Senior Sr. died, everyone else started to drop like flies. Drakken and I came here because of information given to us by Monkey Fist before he was killed."

"What did Monkey Fist find out?" Kim asked.

"It's name. What it is and where to find it. We accidentally let it loose a while back. I'm surprised you don't recognize this place Kimmy, but this is where we had one of our battles."

"I didn't recognize it." Kim replied.

"You wouldn't. Not how it is now, but back when we fought here they were conducting secret research. After we were done fighting, one of my blasts shorted out a generator that ran down to the research facility five stories underneath us. When that happened "it" escaped. We didn't know it at the time, but we were responsible for all of this."

"I didn't know." Kim muttered.

"None of us did, but that's all it took. When Dr. Drakken and I got here, we found the place in ruins and everyone dead. Drakken was intent on finding out all he could about "it". The researchers documented everything that they could about it. They had opened a multidimensional portal. The portal was stable, but our fight caused a power surge that let "it" out. At first the researching team thought that it was friendly, but it was far from it."

"What happened after that?" Kim asked.

"I think their mistake was letting it watch television. It saw clips of the battle between us and I guess it wanted to thank us for freeing it by getting rid of you, but we didn't like the method it would've used."

"So why did you two come back? Why not just let it find me? Why not let me fight it and beat it?" Kim asked.

"Because it's not like us, it's not like any of us. We don't really even know what it really looks like. He hides in the shadows, almost like he's a part of them. And we came back because… well, we wanted to stop him. We may be villains, but this thing is a different kind of evil."

Kim looked into Shego's eyes and reassured her that everything was going to be okay. "We have to get to the secret lab. Maybe there we can find a way to trap it or send it back where it came from."

"Okay, let's go to the lab. Follow me Kimmy I know the way." Shego walked towards a dark corner and sent a small energy burst through it, temporarily shorting out the hidden circuitry. A clicking could be heard behind the concrete slab and the wall began to move, revealing a narrow door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kim and Shego walked through the narrow doorway and watched their entrance shut tightly behind them. There was no turning back now, especially because there were no visible means of reopening the door. The two took a deep breath, as they began their journey.

"So what happened to Drakken?" Kim asked.

"I'm not sure. Last I was with him… those little hell spawn were after us. When we got far enough from them, Drakken told me to get help. He and a few henchmen fought them off as I escaped, but those little bastards started coming out from nowhere and a few minutes later, you found me."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be Kim. Truth be told, I'm a little scared, but at the same time, I'm glad that you're by my side." Shego smiled.

"You say that now, but I'm sure once this is over you'll forget this uneasy alliance and go back to trying to best me"

Shego smirked, almost as if wanting to respond, but not too far away, they could clearly see a bright light. As they walked quickly towards it, the air became colder and whispers could be heard all around them. They both stopped a foot away from the light, and together, they both entered.

Their eyes adjusted to the sudden change of lighting, they found themselves standing in what appeared to be a white sterilization chamber. A door slide shut behind them and the lighting dimmed, and a red light started to pulse every five seconds.

"Commencing sterilization" a robotic female voice said. A few tiny sprayers came out from hidden compartments on the walls and sprayed a white mist on them. And a bright red laser wall engulfed their bodies. The warm glow felt eerie on their skin and just like that, it was all done. A single sliding door opened in front of them and they braced themselves.

Kim set foot in the next room. A shroud of white light came from the frame of the door, masking what was on the other side. As her body passed through, she closed her eyes tightly, in response to the bright light. A cold stale air surrounded her and she opened her eyes.

"Oh my God." The walls of the room before her were spattered with layers of dry blood and gore. Chunks of flesh were strewn about near the corners of the floor. There were trails of blood leading to open vents.

"…" Shego clenched Kim's hand tightly. She had silently stepped into the room and fell into a quiet shock. Never had any of the two ever seen such a scene. Both were hesitant to go any further, but neither of the two would voice their fear.

"How could anyone do this?" Kim whispered.

"Someone couldn't. Something did this." Shego replied.

As they both examined the bloodstained room a monitor flickered on. The screen tinted the room in a crimson red light. A quiet hum came from it. Both girls walked over to it as the screen seemed to take on a life of its own.

"What is that?" Shego asked, staring deeply at it.

"I'm not sure. It almost looks like… a face." Kim replied. Suddenly the image became more human, its features instantly startling Kim. It was Wade. The young boy almost seemed to be screaming in vain. Trapped in some unknown purgatory. "No!" Kim put her fist through the screen, shattering it, and shredding her forearm as it pulled out.

"Kimmy are you okay?" Shego asked, quickly taking Kim's arm and covering the deep lacerations with her hand.

"I don't know anymore. I'm hoping to wake up in a few seconds. I'm hoping that this is all a terrible nightmare and that everything is all right." She replied.

Shego quickly ripped her sleeve off and carefully wrapped it around Kim's wound. Tightly securing it and stopping the bleeding. "You know something. I'm hoping that this is a dream too. I don't think that anything in the waking world can be this horrific." Shego ran her hand down Kim's arm and gently took her hand, "And before I wake up, I have to do this… "

"Do wha…"

Shego pulled Kim close and kissed her softly on the lips. Immediately kissing her once more, but giving her a deeper kiss, almost biting at her lip. Kim pushed Shego away and looked startled.

"What're you doing!" she asked.

Shego blushed, responding quietly "I needed to be sure…" but before she could finish, a loud explosion shook the building. Bits and pieces of the ceiling fell and a small crack formed on the wall.

"What's going on?" Kim asked, almost forgetting about the incident.

"I think I know." Shego replied. "I didn't think he'd do it…" she muttered.

Shego took Kim's hand and lead her to a steel door a few feet away. There was yellow and black striped taped around the door. And a sign hid underneath a thick layer of caked on blood and gore. Kim hesitantly brushed it off and uncovered the words printed on the sign. They read "Anti-Soul Research Laboratories" Shego keyed in a series of numbers into a small keypad and the door swooshed open. A new threshold lay before them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Friends and Death

The next room was in worse shape then the room behind them. The lights on the ceiling hung off of their cords. The soft light flickered on and off. And again, the walls were painted with the blood of dead, but this time, the victims were still there.

"I guess this is where "it" came through before escaping." Shego commented. She knelt down and examined one of the dead, almost as if to confirm something. "Guess I'm not the only one who's been bad…" she chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kim asked.

"Kimmy, how long have we known each other?" Shego asked.

"Quite some time now, why?" Kim replied.

"Look at this guard."

"I don't want to." Kim replied.

Taking Kim by the wrist she pulled her down to her knees. "Look at this person's uniform. Tell me what his I.D. badge reads…"

At first Kim hesitated, almost unsure of what Shego hoped to accomplish, but she looked. Kim read what was on the badge out loud. "Omni Corporation - Level 10 Clearance"

"Look beneath that." Shego replied.

"Possible Research and Development" Kim fell to her butt and scooted away a little. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means that daddy was playing ball with this company. I hate to tell you this Kimmy, but your father knew about this."

"It's not true, it can't be, and dad would never cooperate in dangerous research…"

"Oh, but he would, did you ever stop and think for a minute that all the things that he helped research and develop for different companies wouldn't at one point be used in a different way?" Shego replied. "Any science, no matter how good the means, can be used in one form or another as a weapon."

"Lies, I don't believe any of it!" Kim shouted, before crying.

Shego pulled Kim close and hugged her tightly "I'm sure that your dad didn't know what was going on, he was most likely what some call a 'Ghost Consultant' to them."

"We're gratified that he naively helped free us" a rasping voice muttered. The two girls quickly jumped to their feet, their fists tightly clenched, and both in strong defensive poses. Shego's bright energy lit up the room, but the only thing they could see was the carnage and death all around them.

"Where are you?" She asked in a commanding voice.

"We look forward to raping your corpses" Cackled the voice.

Kim gasped as she pointed down at the corpse with the I.D. card, "it's him" she said in a horror-struck voice. Both girls looked down at the corpse as its head slowly moved up to gaze at them. The spine, of the corpse, cracked and popped from the rigor mortis that had set in.

"You sicken me!" shouted Shego as she aimed her fist at the corpse and fired a burst of green energy at it, destroying the corpse.

"Hahahaaaa... I hope you too aren't too attached to each other, because I'm gonna eviscerate you both slowly, but for now, lets give you girls a little practice." Laughed the ethereal voice. Not a second passed and the room dropped in temperature. It seemed to get darker and darker. And a heavy breathing could be heard all around them.

"Are you ready for this Kimmy?" asked Shego.

"As ready as I'll ever be…"

The lights finally gave out and everything went dark. Shego used her powers to light up the room, but something was different about this darkness, it was so black that even her energy wasn't able to light the room. The two walked back to back, blindly stumbling across the debris on the ground.

"Do you hear that?" asked Kim. The two stopped and something whisked by, a cold draft blew across them, whatever it was, it was moving fast.

"What's that smell? It smells almost like food?" whispered Shego.

Kim sniffed the air and smelled the same scent, "yeah, I smell it too, it smells like…" but before she could complete her sentence the lights came back on.

The two girls caught something black zip past the corner of their eyes, but before it could circle them again, Shego fired a blast of energy at the ground, sending debris into the air, her strategy worked, the creature stopped and materialized. Kim gasped and she almost knocked Shego down as she backed up away from the being.

"Ron?" she whimpered, her eyes welling up with tears, "what did they do to you?" she asked. Kim lowered her guard as Ron stood perfectly still. His empty eye sockets stared blindly at her. The young boys clothing was absolutely torn and ripped, his soft torso revealed deep tears into his abdomen and chest.

"I hurt Kim… Make the pain stop…" He pleaded, blood escaped from his mouth with every word uttered. The lights in the room began to flicker on and off again, dimming slowly. Ron's hallow eye sockets began to faintly glow with a dark crimson red.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stopping Stoppable

So sleep, in your only memories of me, my dearest lover… are you hiding away lost? Under the stars… perhaps you're happy without me. You will not hear me say "I'm sorry"

Ron began to growl like a feral animal at the two girls, his mouth foaming with blood. He leapt at them the second that the light flickered off. Shego fired multiple blasts at him, hitting him in the face and chest, but his seemed unaffected. Ron tackled Shego, pushing her through a door that led to the next room. She felt the wind get knocked out of her as she crashed onto the floor with a loud thud. Ron wrapped his fingers, which were gnawed to the bone, and began to tighten his grip around her throat.

"Ron! Stop it!" Kim pleaded as she jumped into the room. Realizing that Ron was gone she wiped the tears from her face and delivered a strong drop kick to the back of Ron's head. His necked whipped forward, his spine cracking loudly, and he landed a few feet away, quickly jumping back on his feet and staring the two down.

Shego gasped for air as she stood back up. She growled angrily at him and gritted her teeth "I never did like you, you were always such a lucky fool…" Shego launched countless more blasts at Ron, pushing him back an inch. Ron's flesh sizzled and bubbled, his clothing smoking, filling the air with the scent of decaying meat.

Kim darted quickly behind Shego. She jumped into the air ever so gracefully and delivered, yet another, powerful kick to Ron, only this time striking him dead in the face. Ron's jaw cracked, literally falling off of his head, and his nose breaking.

"I'm sorry Ron" Kim cried.

"Kimmy…" Ron whimpered. "Why are you hurting me?"

"Ron?" Kim dropped her guard and approached Ron as he fell to the ground.

"It's a trap!" Shego screamed.

Ron gurgled a loud horrific growl with his tongue dangling over his gaping maw. He scurried hastily across the ground and pushed Kim into Shego. Ron dug his fingers deep into Kim's shoulders and held her down as his tongue licked her face and crept down into her shirt, licking her breasts.

"You taste good, better than Roofus…" he cackled

"Get off!" shouted Shego, the young villainess lifted the two off of her and made a fist. She summoned a dark-green mass of energy and took a deep breath. Swinging with all her might, her fist tore through the air, and struck Ron square in the temple. His remaining fleshy tissue burned away and his skull cracked as it began to give under the intense amount of pressure of her blow. Ron was knocked off of Kim and he smashed into a wall.

"Are you all right?" Shego asked while massaging her bloodied knuckles.

Kim looked over at Ron, who lay slumped over, with blood oozing from his gaping maw and cranium "yeah, I am." She replied.

"I'm so sorry about Ron. Even more sorry that I probably caved his skull in." Shego reluctantly laughed.

"It's okay. I know you didn't like him, but that thing you hit… That wasn't Ron." Kim stood back up, wiping away the trails of sticky blood and saliva from her face and chest. The two dusted themselves off and continued down a long hallway. They both spotted an elevator in the distance. The hallway was full of different devices and machines scattered all over the ground. A few wires and transformers were protruding from the walls, some still alive, as they buzzed with thousands of volts of electricity. Wasting no time, they began to walk quickly, and carefully, to it, but just as things were looking up for them…

"Come back here!" shouted a hoarse, almost unintelligible voice, in the distance. Shego and Kim both turned around, Ron stood in a few feet behind them, his tongue lapping the blood dripping from his wounds.

"Crud…" Kim grumbled.

"What do you wanna do? Your call Kimmy" Shego asked.

"Ron or not, I have to keep that thing from following us." Kim replied diffidently.

"Do you want me to help you out?" Shego asked.

"No, I got this…" Kim ran past Shego, jumping into the air, ahead, Ron cracked his knuckles in preparation. Kim struck Ron dead in the face, his neck whipping back, but he didn't stagger as Kim flipped back as she recovered from the move.

"Hurt me more Kimmy" Ron gurgled. Kim sprinted at him, punching him multiple times across the face and midsection, but he remained unaffected. "I bet your flesh tastes sweet" he said mockingly. Ron swung his hand, striking Kim, and slashing her bicep, cutting four deep gashes into her. He stepped backwards and licked his fingers, wrapping his tongue around them, savoring the warm blood on them.

"I don't know how much of Ron is left inside of you, but I'm sorry…" Kim whispered to him. She leapt at him while his guard was down and kicked him in the throat, stunning him briefly, that was just enough time for her to set him up for a series of punches and kicks.

"Why are you hurting me?" Ron mumbled.

"Ron… I…" And just as Kim dropped her guard Ron rushed her, his hands grabbing her wrists, quickly restraining her. Ron looked up, as the sound of energy hummed in the air, his eyes catching Shego readying to blast him off of Kim.

"Not this time…" she smirked. "…!" Shego froze as a black shadow materialized behind her. It's heavy breathing paralyzing her in place. The soft glow from her flames hiding the uneasy fear that she was swallowing.

"Shego… why don't you join us?" asked the shadowy figure. Shego gradually turned around, becoming oblivious to Kim's pleas for help, and her eyes focusing on the figure.

"Dr.D?" she whimpered. Drakken stood in front of her, his lips completely gone, revealing his bloody teeth. His eyes pale as the moon and his coat ripped in multiple spots. Drakken grabbed her by the throat and raised her into the air, his grip very slowly tightening. Shego raised her hand, the green energy still glowing around it, and fired a blast directly into his face. Drakkens grip loosened, his body began to wobble, and he dropped Shego.

Gasping for air, and on her knees, Shego looked up at Drakken, as he felt his face with both of his hands, his flesh smoldering underneath. Drakken staggered around blindly, disappearing into the shadows. "I'm sorry…" she thought, as she stood back up. Shego's eyes widened as she soon realized that Ron was overpowering Kim. Her head turned and she watched in horror as Ron held down both of Kim's wrists down with one of his hands. His other hand grabbed the center of her chest and it clenched tightly, ripping off her shirt, revealing her breasts.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Shego shouted, she ran with incredible speed, her hands burning strongly with an intense flame. Both of her hands grabbed Ron's neck, her fingers burying themselves deep into his throat, and the heat from the flame searing his decaying flesh. Ron let out a ghostly howl as his flesh blackened under her hands. Shego took a deep breath, and time seemed to come to a stop, as she squeezed his neck.

"…" the crimson glow in Ron's eye sockets grew faint. The bones in his throat and spine began to break and give under the stress. The remaining flesh on his neck separated and tore as Shego ripped his head off of his body.

"Die" she thought quietly, as her hands pulled off the head from its body, she turned his head towards her, and looked deeply into the fading "eyes" and crushed the skull. Ron's brains burst out, sticking to Shego's hands, and she finally dropped the bits and pieces that remained.

"Shego…" Kim whimpered, concerned for her enemy and now friend.

"I'm fine." She replied, shutting her eyes tightly and softly shaking her hands. "Before we go to the bottom floor, I think we need to check out Sub-Level 2" Shego said, almost whispering.

"What's down there?" Kim asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." The two girls continued on their way, both limping slightly, and clenching their fresh wounds. The short path ahead of them seemed to span into the infinite. Behind them the shadows seemed to move, almost following them slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sub-Level 2

The Elevator came to a complete stop and the elevator doors slid open. Kim and Shego stepped out of the elevator and looked around, everything was eerily quiet. Sub-Level 2 appeared to have been untouched by the murderous creatures. Unconsciously, they knew that things wouldn't be as cut and clear as they appeared.

"So what's down here?" Kim asked, "You seem pretty confident that this is where we want to be."

"The very first time that me and Drakken were here, we were actually here looking for this level. We heard rumors that this is where they keep all the good stuff." She replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Kim asked, as Shego walked over to each door in the large level, each clearly marked. Shego became a bit oblivious and continued door hopping, reading the signs carefully.

"Advanced Engineering… Extraterrestrial Bio-Engineering…" Shego muttered to herself.

"You know, if you told me what you were looking for, I'm sure that we'd find it twice as fast…"

"Biological Research… Experimental Weapons Research!" Shego grabbed the door handle and jiggled it, but the door was locked. She and Kim both kicked the door open and walked in. The room was freezing and an alarm activated, it wailed loudly and a thick shutter dropped behind them.

"Primary Defenses Activated" A computerized female voice said. Dozens of hidden panels on the walls and ceiling opened, revealing various turrets. They quickly locked onto the two girls and began firing at them. Kim and Shego quickly dodged each shot with expert precision, both of their nimble and athletic bodies leapt into the air. Shego fired energy blasts at them, disabling them, and Kim kicked and punched the remaining ones. Both of them let out a sigh of relief, but just when they relaxed a little…

"Secondary Defenses will be activated in five minutes" The computerized voice said.

"Over there!" Shego pointed, after catching something in the corner of her eye. The two girls ran as fast as they could to a door on the opposite end of the room. The sign read "Authorized Personal Only" and had a keypad. Shego smashed the device and the door whooshed open, inside were countless of exotic weapons and suits.

Kim walked around the large weapons room and looked in awe. There were weapons that were completely unfamiliar to her, but what caught her attention, as Shego picked up a weapon, was something that looked like her battle suit. She opened the air tight case that it was in and carefully pulled it out. The material seems far lighter than hers.

"Wha'cha got there Kimmy?" Shego asked, noticing Kim check the suits size to her body. "Oh…" she smirked. "It looks really similar to your battle suit doesn't it?"

Kim quickly read the monitor next to the case that housed the suit, it read; "Final Battle Suit Pro-type" Kim turned it around and pulled the zipper down, "Can you turn around?" She asked Shego, feeling a bit bashful.

"Oh, c'mon Kimmy, we're both girls." She smiled.

Kim blushed, but wasted no time, she shyly undid her pants and slipped out of them. Lastly she took off her dirty, torn and bloody shirt. Her clothes on the floor, she could see Shego smiling evilly. Just as Kim was about to put on the new battle suit, Shego approached her, and stopped her.

"You can't have anything underneath Kimmy." Shego smiled ever so evilly.

"You're kidding, right?" Kim replied.

"Nope, wish I was, but I'm not, read the monitor on how to use the suit." Shego pointed to the monitor, and tapped on a specific sentence. "Subject wearing the suit must not have any clothing underneath. So as to not interfere with the nano-technology, which bonds to the users body." She smiled. "Take it all off Shego smirked, almost wanting to see Kim in the buff.

Kim turned around, hesitantly, and undid her bra, it fell to the ground and Shego laughed quietly as Kim grabbed her panties and pulled them down, kicking them away. She immediately grabbed the battle suit and stretched it out.

"Aww... it's a shame to see you hide that pretty body behind that drab suit." Shego smiled. Kim turned and faced her, almost forgetting that she was nude.

Taking a deep breath she shook off the bashfulness and looked at Shego, "I guess there's no point in me pretending…" Kim said.

"Hmm?"

Kim grabbed Shego by the back of her neck and pulled her close, kissing her on the lips. "It's no fair that you got to do it to me" she smiled. "Maybe once we're done with this, we can…" but before she could finish, the computerized voiced echoed loudly behind them.

"Secondary Defenses Activated…" it said. The voice sounded deep and slow, almost as if its power were being drained. Kim quickly put the suit on and pulled the sleeves up tightly. The material bonded to her every curve, hugging her tightly.

The room began to shake and the destroyed turrets slowly retreated back into their hidden housing. The lights in the room went from red to white. All the power seemed to return to the room, but a section of flooring hissed, as compressed cold air escaped from it. The floor tiles split down the middle and a large container began to rise.

"What is that? Shego asked.

"I guess that's our next challenge." Kim replied.

The container came to a stop. It shook the foundation underneath it as small openings appeared around the corners. The hissing of various tubes inside could be heard flailing about, smacking the inside walls. Shego holstered her weapon and tightened her fists, the green energy glowing ready. Something inside breathed deeply, as the walls of the container slowly began to open, when the room went completely black.

Shego could see Kim in front of her and she moved slightly to the right, when suddenly, something brushed her from behind and whispered, "Join us." Before Shego could turn around, she felt dozens of cold claw like hands grabbing her from every limb, clenching tightly onto her.

"Kim!" she yelled.

The lights flickered back on, and the room was fully lit once more, Kim turned around, but it was too late. Something had taken Shego and left no trace that she was ever there. Kim panicked, unsure of what to do, when she heard the sound of the container walls hitting the ground. Taking a deep breath, she turned around, the cold haze steadily dissipated into the air, as a figure began to appear from it.

"Drakken!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Empty

"Hello Possible" Drakken said, his face charred, and parts of his skull exposed. walked stiffly out of the smoky mist, revealing his completely altered and hideous body. His body had fused the contraption that was originally boxed up in the container. God would have remained silent, in shock, if he could see one of his creations now.

"What happened to you?" She asked. "And where's Shego?" she demanded, getting into a strong defensive pose. Drakken stepped a few more steps forward and his body began to undergo a strange metamorphosis, as black oily tentacles oozed out of his torn flesh, wrapping themselves around his arms, almost creating a soft armor.

"What happened to me? I evolved." Drakken grabbed at his charred and burnt face with both his hands and he started to tear away at the remaining flesh, ripping piece by piece. His darkened skull cracked as the last piece of flesh fell to the ground. It split clean through the middle of what used to be his face. Repulsed, Kim moved back a few steps, and Drakkens skull fell to the ground also. A large shapeless mass veins and oily meat throbbed and began to consume Drakkens upper torso.

Unconsciously knowing what was going to happen next, Kim leapt into the air, dodging a mass of sharp bones that stretched from Drakkens arm. She landed behind him and felt a strange surge of adrenaline running through her entire body. Drakkens massive arm struck a nearby wall and became lodged.

"Whatever you are now Drakken, I can't let you stop me from getting to the bottom level where all of this started." Kim swung her arm, surprised by the speed, and struck Drakken in his partially exposed spine. Her fist completely shattered the column and his entire upper torso jerked forward.

"Silly girl, stop resisting, join us." A demonic voice asked, coming from Drakkens grossly changing body. His shattered spine began to reshape, moving to a mass surrounding his arm, and turning into a strange bony weapon. Drakken raised his spiny weapon and swung it at Kim, missing her, but leaving destroying part of the wall.

"I can't win this fight like this." Kim thought. She avoided another attack, and jumped clear over Drakken once more, landing close to the weapons that Shego didn't like. Kim quickly glanced at a few of them and flipped over another attack, landing in front of a two handed, slim, rifle-like weapon. "How the heck does this work?" Kim thought, she looked on the side and found the safety, and disengaged it.

"You're starting to piss me off." Drakken snarled, as he smashed a table that was in his path.

"I hope this thing packs a punch…" Kim thought, as she took aim at Drakken, and pulled the trigger. The weapon hummed and vibrated for a brief second and fired a bright red beam. It burned straight through Drakkens midsection and made a clean hole through him. Drakken staggered onto one of his knees, his body convulsed violently, as a black blood like substance dripped onto the floor.

"Damn you Kim Possible." Drakken stood back up, his voice sounding more like his former self. Not wasting a second, Kim pulled the trigger again, as he began to advance on her again. The weapon fired again, the beam shot through the air and struck Drakken across the shoulder, the beam moved upwards as it hit him, cutting his arm clean off. Drakken snarled and hissed in pain, clutching his lethal wound.

Shortly, Drakken began to cackle, almost identically to the way Ron did. "Henchmen!" a demonic voice shouted. Kim looked around, but saw nothing, she took aim with the rifle-like weapon once more and aimed it steadily at where she figured his heart would be, and her finger gently pressed on the trigger. Suddenly, something looked like it was trying to push out of Drakkens body. Two hands pushed through the fleshy mass, and out slid a decaying corpse. It was one of Drakkens Henchmen. As it struggled to stand up, Kim could see what seemed like three sets of hands moving about in his body.

Holding her breath, she softly squeezed the trigger, and the weapon fired again. The blast burned clean through Drakkens chest, disintegrating everything in its path, even the henchmen that had finally stood up. Drakkens body staggered backwards and his chest exuded a dark gore, until he finally fell on his face. Kim approached the corpse and looked down at it. She noticed that the dark blue veins were still pulsing and that Drakkens claw-like hands were still twitching, scratching at the ground. Taking a deep breath, she aimed the weapon at him once more, and squeezed the trigger multiple times. The weapon blasted his corpse into pieces until not a one moved anymore. For the first time ever, Kim felt empty inside. She had been pushed beyond her limits and morals. Her heart felt heavy as she began to cry and whimper uncontrollably.

"Why haven't I woken up?" she wondered. "This can't be real" Kim let go of the weapon and covered she covered her face. "It's only a nightmare. I'll wake up anytime now." She kept telling herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Your tender embrace

Kim's tears ran silently down her cheeks. It felt like hours had passed since she killed the thing that Drakken had become. The remains of his corpse lay scattered a few feet away. Parts of his skeleton stuck out of the fleshy mass that rested on the floor. Kim felt empty, almost as if her soul died when she set foot into the building. Any sanity that she had left withered away.

"I can't do this. I'm not strong enough…" She thought. Kim stood up steadily; her eyes became fixed on the small armory of experimental weapons, when her eyes stopped on a small handgun. She walked over to it and placed her hand on it, her mind trying to reason with what she was about to do, but she ignored it.

"Don't do it." A voice whispered to her. Kim closed her eyes, and she picked up the gun, pulling back on the slide. "Stop" the voice pleaded with her, but she continued. "I can't live without you." The voice said. Kim's eyes widened, and she turned around. Shego was standing right behind her. Her eyes looking back deeply into hers. Shego took Kim's hand and took the gun, placing it on a table nearby.

"Shego?" Kim cried. She wrapped her arms around her and embraced her tightly, not wanting to let go. "...but you?"

"I didn't mean to leave your side." She replied. Kim released Shego and looked down at the ground, the tears still running down her face. Shego wiped the tears from her face and smiled. She looked around and glanced at the remains on the ground and looked away, she knew who it was, and pulled Kim with her. Shego shorted out the large security door and the two left. They walked back into the brightly lit corridors and continued on their way. They only walked for a few seconds when Kim realized that she hadn't let go of Shego's hand. Taking advantage of the situation, she pulled Shego into an open room with a few large tables, microscopes and computers.

"When we were back in the weapons room, you just… disappeared. Where did you go?" Kim asked.

"I don't know Kimmy, at first everything went black. I was somewhere cold and then, I heard you crying, so I ran, I felt like I was running forever, but then, I was back. And there you were, crying… I know something grabbed me, almost like it pulled me into the darkness."

"Shego… I was scared that I had lost you." Kim wept. She raised her head up and looked into Shego's eyes. Pulling her close, she kissed her on the lips. Their arms wrapped tenderly around each other, they caressed the contours of the other. Not wanting to stop. "I love you." Kim whispered into Shego's ear, kissing behind her neck.

"I love you too." Shego replied, moving Kim over to a wall, and aggressively pressing her against it. Shego kissed the side of Kim's neck, playfully biting her ear and sucking on her neck. The two girls slowly became lost in each others embrace. Shego reached for the concealed zipper in Kim's battle suit and slowly grabbed hold of it, pulling it down...

"I've wanted this for so long." Kim whispered.

"Me too." Shego ran her fingers through Kim's red hair, and pulled on it, pulling back on Kim's head. She then pressed her lips under her chin, kissing her. Shego became more assertive, wanting more, and pulled down the battle suit to Kim's waist. She looked down ever so slightly and admired Kim's beautiful athletic body. The villainess held up both of Kim's arms up by the wrists with one of her hands. She smiled playfully as she kissed Kim's breast, her lips teasingly grazing her nipple. Kim bit her lower lip, and quietly gasped, as the warm breath from Shego made her sensitive.

"Your skin is so soft." Shego smiled. "I think this is the first time that I've 'captured' you and you didn't fight back." Shego slowly drew her lips to Kim's breast, her tongue softly running a circle around her nipple. Kim flinched and closed her eyes as her entire body shivered.

"You're so bad." Kim said, squirming a little.

"I thought that was established a long time ago." Shego quipped as she released Kim's wrists and grabbed the battle suit resting on her waist and slid it off. The suit fell to the ground and Kim blushed. Shego had a devious look on her face as she ran her hands down Kim's sides. Her soft fingers trailing towards her inner thighs. Kim's heart began racing, her every inch was sensitive to the touch. Shego moved Kim off to the side, kicking aside her battle suit, and leading her towards a clean table.

Kim carefully sat down on the edge of the table and Shego leaned close to her ear, "I told you that one day I'd get you…" Shego pushed Kim on her back and spread Kim's legs apart. She then kneeled down and kissed Kim's inner thigh, taking both legs, she pulled them over her shoulders. Her mouth gradually approached 'her', until finally; Shego softly ran her tongue on her. Its very tip swirled around, firmly pressing down, and causing Kim to breathe faster.

Unbeknownst to them, the lights outside began dying, their bright white glow, dimming black. The sounds of countless whispers, chattering incoherently, as thin creatures, that appeared impoverished, slowly advanced towards them. Out of the growing darkness a human like figured walked, and the tiny creatures, clearing a path. The figure almost feared by the smaller, lesser, beings, stopped a few yards away, staring towards were Kim and Shego were.

"Can we kill them?" whispered one of the small creatures, asking the human-like, shadowy figure, but the figure remained silent. The small creature impatiently scratched away at the ground, scraping away small layers. Indistinct voices began to whisper a little louder; their prattle almost taking an impatient tone. The human-like figure slowly began to sink back into the pitch black behind, disappearing, almost as if it were never there. The countless creatures became silent, as they retreated quietly, and the lights gradually turned back on.

Meanwhile, back in the room, Kim let the ends of her fiery red hair teasingly drag across Shego's body. She carefully brought her body to rest on top of Shego's, her head resting on Shego's chest, the sound of her heart, comforting her. Something deep inside of Kim kept nagging that their journey was nearing an end. And maybe things could return back to normal. Kim sighed quietly, as she drifted into thought.

"Once this is all over, are we going to be enemies again?" Kim asked.

Shego remained silent for a few seconds, thinking, her mind processing all of her choices, "We've been fighting each other for a while now Kimmy, but I don't think I want to fight forever." She replied.

"I don't want to fight you anymore. And 'this', this thing that just happened between me and you, I like it." Kim smiled.

Shego became quiet, almost as if something else were on her mind. Her smile disappeared as she stared up at the ceiling. "Kim…"

"Hmm?"

"…" Shego held her words. A silent battle waged in the pits of her heart, "…we should get going. We can't stay in one place too long, those things will find us…" she said, both of them stood up, getting dressed and gearing up.

Kim felt as if something was being kept from her, but she shrugged it off, and checked a small gauge imbedded into the suits sleeve. The gauge measured the amount of energy left, it read at full power. They both grabbed anything that they could use from the room and exited it. Not wasting anytime they headed towards the nearby elevator, pressing the call button, the door opened and they entered it. The door closed in front of them and Kim pressed the button taking them to the bottom level. The small elevator shook during its final descent.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

In a nutshell

The elevator came to a complete stop, both Kim and Shego waited for the doors to open. The reflective metal doors opened about two inches and an icy gust rushed in. Kim peered through the small gap and looked to see what wait on the other side, but a shroud of darkness hid the room. The elevator shook violently, almost as if someone were jumping on it, and the cables could be heard vibrating uneasily. Finally the door opened, Kim stepped out, and looked around, her battle suit glowing. The soft blue glow barely provided any light in the black atmosphere. Kim felt uneasy, breathing the stale air, and she turned around.

Shego looked back at her, from inside the elevator, and frowned. A tear ran down her face, "I'm so sorry Kim." She cried. Kim watched as the interior of the elevator went pitch black, and the sounds of dozens of snarling creatures echoed from it. Kim reached for Shego as she disappeared into the black, and the elevator door quickly shut. Kim pushed her slender fingers in between the doors and tried with all her might to pull them open. The suit hummed louder and louder with every second, it enhanced her strength, and she finally began to pull it apart. The gears concealed crying loudly, as they were being forced open, until the door finally exploded open. Kim looked inside, but Shego was gone. Hundreds of small scratches filled the interior and a stench of decaying flesh slowly escaped.

Kim stood in between the elevator door, staring blankly into it, unsure of what had just transpired. Dozens of things running through her mind. Not a few minutes had passed when Kim felt the presence of something behind her. She raised her head, and wiped the tears from her eyes, and turned around. Hundreds red glowing eyes stared back at her. Kim shut her eyes for a second, and just as she opened them, the lights flickered on. Tiny demon like creatures moving back forth, each looking back hungrily at her. Kim tightened her fists as she ran at lighting speed. Wasting no time, she began swinging her fists, striking the inhuman beings. Their nimble little bodies thrown into air. Kim could feel their little bones breaking and shattering with every blow. The suit surged with power. But for every creature that she repelled and put down, four more would crawl out of shadows. It felt like an eternity for Kim, as she fought them back, her battle suit gradually changing color, from white to a blood red. Feeling the exhaustion kicking in, Kim began to stagger, the creatures wasting no time, began surrounding her.

"Where are you Shego?" Kim thought to herself. The redheaded girl dropped to one knee. She looked around, and watched as the countless red eyes stared back at her, their little sharp teeth smiling back at her. Kim glanced at her power gauge, which still read full, but below the gauge were two faint embedded buttons. Immediately Kim recognized one of them, her hopelessness seemed to have a silver lining.

"I hope this works" she thought, taking a deep breath Kim ran at the little beasts. Almost instinctively the little creatures ran after her, their little frail arms reaching out for her. Some of their razor sharp claws barely grazing her back as she ran blindly into the darkness. She batted away the beasts, but their numbers grew too great, and she collapsed onto her face. The sound of the inevitable neared, but Kim smiled, as she glanced at her arm. Kim closed her eyes, the little beasts all lunged at her at once, and she firmly pressed one of the hidden buttons.

Everything slowed down to a snails pace. The demonic creatures all froze in midair. Their little claws reaching desperately at her, when the gauge on the suit drained, and quickly spiked back up. A massive shockwave exploded from Kim, and all the little beasts became engulfed in its bright blue light. The shrieks of countless filled the room, until finally the shockwave was gone. An eerie silence fell on Kim and a black snow began to come down. The ashes of the little beasts rained gently on Kim as she let out a sigh of relief.

Getting back on her feet, Kim noticed that some of the creatures had landed a few hits, as a sharp pain shot through her ribs. Her left side had been cut open, a final attack from one of the creatures before it died. Kim clenched her side, applying pressure to the wound, as she staggered further into the darkness. Her hand placed on the wall, she used it to guide her, until she felt the floor underneath her feel differently. Kim knelt down, and touched the ground, it was earth. She turned around, and looked behind her, but the darkness had consumed everything, there was nothing in sight. A strange feeling came over her, as the sounds of silence called out to her. Beckoning her to walk a little bit more.

"What is this place?" Kim thought to herself, when she felt the strong presence of someone behind her.

"This is where dreams come to die." A disembodied voice replied. Startled Kim looked around, she stared deeply into the darkness, but couldn't see anyone or thing.

"Where are you?" she demanded.

"I'm right here." The voice replied. Kim's eyes widened, as she could feel the cold empty breath of someone standing behind her. She turned around and was face to face with the source of all the evil that had eaten away at this place. Kim took a step back. Raising her fists up, she took a final defensive stance, and stared back at a pair of empty eyes.

"What are you?" she asked.

"I am death." It replied. "Your people found me a while back. They didn't know what I was either. It seems that I don't exist in your world. That was, until they began looking into other worlds."

"I don't understand…" Kim examined the dark being, its shape, taking a more solid form. The shroud of darkness almost seemed to gradually disappear. The being was draped in a tattered and torn cloak. Its face was nothing more than a skeleton.

"The creatures that you just destroyed, they're nothing more than bringers of death. My bringers. They don't exist too well in the light of day, but they hide in the shadows and darkness. They bring balance to everything. Everything dies." Death replied. "And your world was barren, almost void of death. That is until I was freed. Everyone that lived in this place tried to contain me, but I am a necessity. To live, you need Death."

Kim's mind was overwhelmed, her heart raced, and she looked Death in the face. "You killed everyone here, you took everyone that I love and hold dear. I can't let you get out to the surface. I want all my friends back! I want to know what happened to Shego" Kim yelled.

Death slowly approached Kim, its body hovering, "Your friend, Shego, died before you found her."

"What?" Kim gasped, confused.

"When she and Drakken came here in hopes of destroying me, she died fighting my minions. The person that was with you all this time was her soul, her life essence. Her desire to see you one last time is what brought her to be. You can't bring her back" Death said reluctantly.

"I won't accept that." Kim began to think, her mind working a means to bring Shego back to her, until something clicked. "You're what's keeping her from me." Kim muttered.

Death looked down on her, "I'll bring balance back to this world. I'll be leaving now."

"No." Kim said defiantly. "You're not going to leave this place."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Death tried to move back, but was struck across the head by a swift spin kick from Kim. The young girl looked quickly at the gauge on her arm, it still read at full. Gathering every ounce of strength left in her body, Kim began a relentless assault on Death, her fists smashing into its skull. Death showed no reaction, as its body was pounded unremittingly. After a few minutes, Kim noticed that the darkness around them began to disappear. Death's shroud of darkness was fading, revealing that they were in a massive room.

"This is…" Kim looked around, still trying to take down Death, and noticed various machines and devices materializing around her. They were the very machines that had brought Death to this world. If she could reactivate them, she could send Death back, and maybe bring back everyone that had been lost.

"Enough…" Death growled. The dark specter flew back, his arm whipped forward, and a large bloody scythe appeared. Death grabbed it firmly with both his skeleton hands and slashed the air with it.

Kim leapt at a large console that had appeared and glanced at its controls, the machine was the device that she had been looking for. She quickly began to press a few buttons, and the machine came alive. A loud electric sound began to crackle and a tear appeared in mid air. Death turned around, almost startled by the anomaly.

"I have to exist in this world!" Death pleaded. "Let me be! I'll give you anything you want!" it cried out, as its cloak was being pulled into the tear.

Kim continued pressing buttons, increasing the power, "I don't want you in this world." Kim looked up, as Death appeared to be holding onto some invisible surface, his scythe torn from his hand.

"You'll never see her again if you get rid of me…" Death pleaded, its skeletal face being pulled and stretched.

Kim stopped for a moment, her heart skipping a beat, "Shego…" She whimpered. Kim reached over to the "abort" button and pressed it. The tear in the air began to grow unstable and closed.

Death brought itself back to the ground and it approached Kim. His hand reached out to her, grazing her cheek, "You really do love that girl don't you?" Death asked. Kim nodded, as a tear ran down her face. Kim felt lightheaded, Death's face became blurred, and her eyes shut. It felt almost as if her body were floating and with no where to go.

It seemed as if days had passed, Kim opened her eyes and she shot up, looking around. She was in a dark place again. The sounds of silence were present once again, almost laughing at her, mocking her. A panicked feeling began to come over her, when…

"Are you okay Kimmy?" A familiar voice asked.

"Shego"" Kim cried.

"Yeah, it's me Kimmy. Who else did you think it was?" Shego asked, confused.

Kim's eyes began to focus, cutting through the darkness. She was in her room, with Shego.

"Kimmy?" Shego asked again.

"I dreamt that you and I were in this company… and that you and everyone inside was dead… and there were these monsters… and…"

"Kim… I'm here aren't I?" Shego smiled, taking Kim's hand, reassuring her, "We're together." Shego kissed Kim's hand held it close to her chest. "See, there's my heart beat."

"It all just felt so real." Kim stared off at a wall, her eyes focusing on something. It felt almost as if it were staring back at her, when, suddenly, she could see, a pair of red eyes glinting back at her. Her heart began to race, almost pounding, until Shego placed her hand on hers.

"There's nothing there Kim." Shego said, reassuringly. She kissed her tenderly on the lips and placed her forehead on Kim's. "Let's go back to sleep, it's late." Shego moved her arms around Kim's waist and embraced her tightly, "I promise that I'll still be here in the morning." The two young girls gradually began to drift back to sleep, both holding the others hand tightly, never wanting to let go. Never wanting to be apart ever again.


End file.
